


Brother or Sister Snake

by dead_but_living



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Addiction, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Biphobia, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Bisexuality, Body Modification, Brother Feels, Brothers, Caffeine Addiction, Coffee, Depression, Drug Addiction, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Makeup, Men Crying, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pansexual Character, Past Drug Addiction, Protective Siblings, References to Addiction, Scars, Self-Harm, Siblings, Snakes, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_but_living/pseuds/dead_but_living
Summary: [Three victims, all still alive.All have a surgically split tounge and a tattoo on their forearm with the word "Greedy" in cursive.]The first Derek Morgan saw his younger brother since the death of their mother, the young man was called to recount his experiences. Lukas Morgan was a victim.As the BAU solved the case of the abduction and non-consentual body modification, Lukas Morgan gained a liking to a genius who had helped him when Derek was too busy searching for the UNSUB.





	Brother or Sister Snake

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and decided to share this with y'all. Lukas is a character of my own creation, he's the adopted brother of Derek. 
> 
> Lukas knows many different things in different languages and he usually calls Derek "Hermano" because he was with a Mexican family before getting adopted by the Morgans and he learned how to speak Spanish. Lukas started calling Derek "Hermano" as a joke when he was 15, and it turned into a genuine habit to use the word.
> 
> Chapter 1: Derek's pov.

I walked into the conference room, arranging my things for a second before looking toward the team. 

"You're late." Hitch said simply. I nodded, breathing a heavy sigh. He loves to the side, showing me the board that had the victims' faced posted on it.

"The unsub leaves a tattoo and a surgical tounge split as their signature. All victims male." Reid quickly briefs before returning to mumbling while reading about the victims. I looked towards the board, examining each victim thoroughly.

 

The first that was found was named Eric Green and had black hair and little muscle mass.

The second that was found was named Jamie Smith, a brunet who seemed to have a muscular build and worked out.

The last that was found was named Lukas Morgan. The same name and the same appearance as my kindheart brother. From his dirty blond mop of hair to his tall idolized dancer body, the victim matched my brother.

 

I froze, a look of shock on my face. I walked closer to the third image, looking at the jaw next to the left earlobe. There it was. His specific tattoo. When he turned 18, he got a small tattoo of the logo of his favorite band, Palaye Royale. 

I turned to Hotch, hoping it wasn't true.

"Can.... can I go make a call real quick?" I asked, my voice shaking slightly. He looled at me strangely for a second before nodding. I walked to the cirner of the room, wantinf some privacy but not wanting to leave tear myself away from the images of my bruised brother. Unlike all the other victims, Lukas was covered in bruises and cuts. I want to believe the unsub just didn't like him, but something tells me it was something different.

I quickly dialed the number of my brother, a silent prayer at the back of my throat.

"H-hello?" A shaky voice asked after a click. A small tear dropped before I spoke, relief clear in my voice.

"Lukas?! Thank god, I was so worried. We just got a new case and one of the victims looks exactly like you and has the same name and everything, so please tell me nobody hurt you." I rushed out, worry making me dizzy. I heard Lukas hesitate slightly, making me even more nervous.

"..... If it's where a couple of people were kidnapped and forced to have plastic surgery, then yeah. I'm one of the victims." My younger brother said bluntly. I let out a small sob as tears roll down my face.

"..... Those bruises and cuts aren't from the unsub, are they?" I asked hesitantly. Hearing no reply, I sniffed and tried to call myself. "I can see if you can get flown into Quantico. You'll be staying with me for the next long while." I said solemnly.

"...... Thanks a lot, Derek..... I don't know what I'd have done without you...." Lukas said, guilt seeping in his tone.

"No problem. Love you, kid."

"Love you too, Hermano." Lukas replied, hanging up. I woke my face before turning back to the team. They all had been eavesdropping, but pretended to not be when I turned my attention to them. Besides Reid, he looked on in curiosity and worry.

"How fast can I get a jet to bring Lukas Morgan here." I asked bluntly. Hotch's eyes widened and looked to be thinking.

Reid, as expected, answered with "apporximately an hour and 47 minutes." I nodded and walked off, hoping to see my brother and bring the unsub to justice.


End file.
